Unmasked
by anisgirlny999
Summary: Padme lives, vader with no suit, original trilogy full summary inside.
1. Cahpter 1

An AU where Anakin/Vader isn't confined to the suit and Padme doesn't die. IT's the same events as the original trilogy only padme was a nanny to leia untill breha oragana died, at that point padme stated to pretend she was breha oragana. Vader isn't in the suit.

Chapter One: Invasion

Chaos errupted on the Alderran royaL star ship that was carring the queen Breha Organa and her daughter Leia. An army of imperial troopers and Darth Vader had boarded the ship looking for the death star plans that the rebal allience had stolen from him. pricess Leia and her mother where in the hallway of escape pods, they were getting the plans into R2-D2.

" Mother, do you think R2 will be able to deleiver these plans safely." Leia looked up at Breha with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Leia" Breha looked her daughter straight in the eyes " R2 has been serving me since before you were born."

"Yes mother but still he's just a droid."

" Not to me, to me he's like a little companion." Breha sighed as she pushed R2 into the pod where Threepio already was.

Threepio began to say something but padme has already closed the door. Just then a tall man wearing a block cloak stepped into the hall.

"Ah, princess and queen oragana,how pleasent to see you." Vader smirked as as he starred at them.

"Darth Vader, it's always a pleasure." Breha stepped closer to him and smirked in his face.

"You know Breha I never have liked you too, your only royality because your parents were your culture doesn't care how smart or caring you are they just care who your parents were. Now I would have more respect for you if had to gain everything you had."Vader grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his face as he talked.

"Don't touch her." Leia screamed.

"i'll make this very simple, where are the Death Star plans." Vader pulled Breha even closer as he spoke slower and angrier.

" You won't find them on this ship." Spit out Breha " They have been sent to a safer place, I believe you remember Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Don't speak that name to me" Vader pushed Breha away from her as his attention drew to the missing escape pod." Follow that pod" Vader screamed to his troopers. The troopers ran to there ship to track down the pod.

Vader then turned to face Breha and Leia again " As for you two, you are both to be taken as my prisoners." He signled for the other troopers to take them away.

Meanwhile on the lars homested Luke Skywalker stood ontop of a sand dune watching the sunset. At the end of every day

Luke watched the sunset and dreamed what life would be like if his father never died, and he never had to live with his aunt and uncle. Just then he heard his uncle calling, he turned around to see the sand people pulling up selling droids.

"Coming" Luke took one last look at the sunset and then slowly walked down back into his life.

" There's some nice new one's today." Uncle owen smiled as he showed Luke the two new droids.

The tall gold one stepped towards Luke and introduced himself " Hello sir I am C-3PO." He put a hand out for Luke to shack as Luke lightly touched it." I am fluent in over 1000 languages and can be found quite helpful."

" You can come and how about the little red one." Owen stepped forward

"Sir I must insist that lttle R2 unit has been working with me for as long as I can remember " 3po stepped forwoard and motioned toweards r2-d2.

"Like I said I want the little red one." Owen started back in as the red unit followed him untill the unit stopped and blew up. "Now I'll take the R2 unit, Luke take them both inside to be cleaned up."

Luke signled to the droids to follow him inside.About an hour later Luke was done cleaning 3PO and was onto R2, as he started to clean R2 he accidentally hit a little blue botton.

A young girl about Luke's age was on the projector coming from R2 " Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi your our only hope."

"Who is that?" Luke turned around quickly to ask R2.

"Beep Beep"

"I'm sorry sir but R2 says that he can't share that information to you he has to get it to an Obi-  
Wan Kenobi a former owner, but i ensure you we've never had a master by that name." 3PO shook his head looking at R2.

" Obi-Wan, there's no obi-Wan kenobi around here, just old Ben."Luke rsponded " He's an old hermit that lives east of here."

Just then Luke heard his Aunt calling for him to come for dinner " You saty here." Luke said pointing to R2.

Luke walked into the dining room and took his seat.

" How's those two new droids?" owen asked

" Good, but one of them had a message for an Obi-Wan Kenobi, you don't think he's related to old Ben do you." Luke continued to eat his food as he talked.

owen and Beru looked at each other " No' was all that owen said.

When Luke finished eating he walked back to finish cleaning R2. As he walked into the shop 3PO came running at him " oh sir, I tried to stop him but he didn't listen he went anyway."

"Who didn't listen." Luke began to look around when he noticed R2 was gone.

" R2 he said he needed to find obi-Wan Kenobi"

" Come on 3PO were going to find him" Luke jumped into his speeder with 3PO and speed off.

--

Ok, I know that there's a lot of grammer and spelling mistakes but if you don't like them then go be perfect somewhere else because I'm doing this for fun. Also, don't correct me about missing events or how many languages 3PO speaks because I don't care, this is AU so I can make it however I like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ben

Luke and 3PO jumped into his speeder and started off into the desert after R2, Luke found the droid hiding underneath a formation of rocks.

" Come on R2, we're going home." Luke tried to push R2 but the stubborn little droid wouldn't budge." Come on R2." All Luke got was another beep beep.

" Sir, R2 says he must deliever this message." 3PO stepped into the cave to join the conversation.

" Come on R2." Just then luke heard a scream " Sand people." Luke ran outside to see how far away they were, just then he got hit on the head and everything turned to black...

-

Leia and Breha sat in their cell on the death star waiting to be taken to Lord Vader and Tarkin. Leia couldn't help but wonder if R2 had delieved the plans by now, just then Tarkin and Vader walked in.

" Ah, Princess Leia so good to see you again." Tarkin slowly began to smirk.

" Ah, General Tarkin I thought you gave up holding Vader's leash after that senate meeting last year." Leia showed a clear smirk.

" No one is holding my leash." Barked Vader staring at Leia " General Tarkin is just hear to help me out."

Tarkin seemed not to notice that Vader had said anything and continued " WE have sent a group of clone troopers to search for the two droids that apparently had to get off of your ship."

"You will find that they escaped on their own." Leia brought her face closer to Tarkin's " WE don't know why."

" When then you can tell us where the rebel base is"

" Never."

" Well then, Lord Vader escort them to the control room we might have to negotiate." Tarkin walked out with a huge grin.

" This way" Vader pointed down the hallway. When Breha passed him he thought he saw a few tears, but he quickly turned away.

-

Luke opened his eyes to see a strange looking old man standing above him, after a couple seconds he reconized the man." Ben. Ben Kenobi."

The man shock his head yes.

" This droid's looking for an obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke pointed to R2 " Do you know him?"

"I do." Ben spoke very softly " Now that's a name I haven't heard since before you were born."

" So, where is he?"

"He's me." With that Obi-Wan heard more noise in the distance " Quick come with me."

Luke, Obi-Wan and the two droids jumped in Obi-Wan's speeder and drove away.

-

"Now let's see this message." Obi-Wan pressed the botton on R2 that sent off the message.

Luke, 3PO, R2 and Obi-Wan were all sitting in Obi-Wan's house.

The image of the girl apeared again " Obi- Wan Kenobi you helped my father and mother, Bail and Breha Oragana, during the clone wars now I need your help. MY mother and mine's ship was taken over by Darth Vader, in this droid is the plans for an ultimate weapon of destruction please take it to my father on Alderran. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi your my only hope."

Obi-Wan got up and walked over to a box, he opened the lid and removed a little metal stick. He walked back over to Luke and handed the stick to him.

"What's this?" Luke looked from the stick to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan pressed a little red botton on it and a laser stick popped out " A lightsaber, the weapon of jedi knights, this one belonged to your father."

"My, my father." Luke looked curiously up at Obi-Wan " My father wasn't a jedi he was a pilot."

" No, that's what your Uncle wanted you to believe, your father was a jedi knight. I trained him and we served together in the clone wars."

" Then how did he really die?" luke was now standing twirling the lightsaber.

"A former pupil of mine, Darth Vader, he betrayed and murded both your parents."

" Oh."

" Well now we must be going."

" Going where."

" Alderran."

" I can't come with you I have to work for my unc.. no, my entire life has been a lie because of him, you should have trained my years ago." Luke was pacing at a fast speed.

" I see so much of your father in you." Obi-Wan only smiled.

" So how are we going to get there?"

" WE'll hire a pilot at Mos Eisely, quick let's get going."


End file.
